


Alive

by Isis



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-16
Updated: 2008-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle V, prompt: "languor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

"Honestly, I _want_ to sleep with you," she'd said, regretfully unlacing her fingers from his.

"But?" he prompted.

"But I don't want you to die! All the men I've slept with? They died horribly! Well," she amended, "most of them. But I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you!"

"It wouldn't be your fault. It just would be karma."

"That's a fancy way of saying it's my fault, isn't it."

"We all die sometime, Maggie." He took her hand again, lifted it to his lips and kissed it. "Life is only part of our journey." More soft kisses, to her wrist and to her palm; then he tugged her hand again, and this time, she followed, into his trailer, into his bed, into his life.

Where she still was. In his bed - their bed, now - waking up early on a Sunday morning. Strange to think how much time had passed since then. She remembered turning thirty, how weird that was; now she was over forty, and she and Chris had been sleeping together for more than ten years.

"And I'm still alive," Chris said, opening his eyes and grinning at her.

She blinked. "I didn't say anything."

"I must have dreamed it, then." He reached across to her shoulder and pulled her close, and she snuggled up under his arm, rubbed her face against the light stubble on his cheek. His hand grazed her breasts, slid down her belly, rested lazily against her mound, like a butterfly that had just been looking for a place to land. Not rubbing, not pressing, not asking for anything in particular. Just - resting.

She lay for a moment listening to his strong, steady heartbeat, feeling the warmth of his hand seep into her body. Then she scootched up to press her lips to his neck. "Think you might want to risk it again?"

"Hmm." He pretended to consider, but she could feel him, he was hard, and suddenly she wanted him more than anything.

"Oh, you," she scolded, and she pushed him back down onto the bed, rose up above him.

"Well, if I've got to go…"

"You'd better not," she told him, and slid down his body to take his cock in her mouth. She loved his strong scent in the morning, the contrast between his hard shaft and the soft, smooth skin, the way he wriggled and moaned under her. She nudged at his cock with her nose, laid small kisses along its length, lapped at the head and then sucked it into her mouth as far as she could. Getting him wet never failed to get _her_ wet, and when she gave him a final lick and swung her leg to straddle him, they were both shivering with anticipation.

She suspended herself above him for a long moment, the tip of his cock just barely inside her. He thrust his hips and she lifted hers, teasing him; tilting his head back, he smiled languidly at her. Like he could wait all day, just like that, with only a single electric point of contact.

Maybe he could, but she didn't want to. She let herself slide down just a bit and the sensation was so sharp and sweet that it made her gasp; then she squeezed him, and he gasped too, and then she took him all the way in and oh, oh, oh.

It was glorious, like flying, like swimming in the cold ocean, like an unexpected gift. Chris's hands were on her hips and she rocked slowly back and forth, taking him deep and then sliding nearly off, reveling in the look of wonder on his face, the look he still had every time they made love, even after ten years.

"Touch me?" she whispered, and one of his hands came around to press against her clit, the most perfect light touch, because by now he knew exactly what she liked. She rocked against him, and he held her in place; she felt the orgasm build inside her, radiating out through her spine and her shoulders and maybe all the way to her nose, it felt so good, and then it all gathered back inside her and exploded.

"Mmm," said Chris. "I love feeling you vibrate around me like that."

"Yeah, felt pretty good here, too." She started moving again, squeezing his cock inside her, sliding on him, and she watched his face - she loved to watch his face - as he came.

"Now that," he said, when he'd caught his breath, "that's what being alive is all about."

"So I didn't kill you this time. Good."

"You can try again tomorrow," he said, and laughing, she got up to start the day.


End file.
